1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic bread producing machine which performs a kneading process of the material, a fermenting process thereof, a breathing process thereof, and a baking process thereof automatically within a bread baking mold after only placing the material into a bread baking mold, so that fresh-baked bread may be produced at home.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, appliances such a as kneading machine, fermenting machine, push rod, oven and so on were used for baking bread at home. But it was extremely difficult to control the temperature and the time of baking. Considerable skill was required to produce delicious, fresh-baked bread in any season.
In order to overcome these problems, a bread producing machine capable of performing a kneading function, a fermenting function, an oven function and within a single product or a fully automatic bread producting machine which is capable of automatically baking the bread through setting of a timer have been considered. In the case of the former, a driving mechanism is provided within the oven having a heater, and a kneading container is placed within the oven. Then, kneading and fermenting operations on the material are performed, and thereafter the kneading container is removed to allow for breathing and forming. The container is again put into the oven to perform forming fermentation, bakaing operations. In the construction of the latter, a heating cell which is provided with the heater and adiabatic material is fixed. A bread baking mold with a kneading blade therein is disposed within the heating cell. The kneading blade is adapted to be driven by a belt and a pulley. Also, a timer and a temperature sensor are provided. In the above arrangement, the material is thrown into the bread baking mold. When the timer is set, the operation is started at a predetermined time. Each of the processes is automated by the timer and the temperature sensor to bake the bread. In such a conventional apparatus, in the case of the former, the kneading and the fermenting are automatically performed in accordance with the timer setting. After the completion of the fermentation, the mold is taken out of the oven. The breathing and forming operations are performed manually. Again, the mold is put into the oven to allow the forming fermentation to be performed. Thus, in order to eat the fresh-baked bread in the morning, one has to get up early in the morning to get ready and work.
Also, in the case of the latter, the bread is adapted to be baked automatically if the timer is set at a time appropriate for the material. The temperature within the bread mold is controlled to a proper given temperature through the control of the heater. The number of revolutions during the kneading and breathing operation is varied by the motor control. In this construction, the outer temperature changes with the ambient temperature, the revolution of the kneading blade is the same even when the material temperature, the water temperature have changed. As a result excessive kneading, fermentation of the raw material is caused due to high temperatures during the summer, while the insufficient kneading, fermentation of the raw material is caused due to low temperatures during the winter, because the ambient conditions change the produced condition of the bread, and thus good bread is not always baked.